


Happy Surprises

by sperrywink



Category: Criminal Minds, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Flirting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: The guy smirked. “Yeah, I guess. Usually I want to surprise people, though.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaselett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! This pairing really intrigued me, I hope you like this brief interplay.

Aaron felt like a fraud being here at the awards ceremony, since he only did his job, but he also wouldn’t miss out on the good press for his team. Still, even with his political savviness, he could only take so much schmoozing once he accepted the award and shook more politician’s hands than he could count, so he ducked out the side door onto the balcony overlooking the gardens attached to the hotel. It was in the middle of DC proper, but still managed an air of seclusion and elegance.

Out of the darkness, a voice said, “Not a fan of parties?” and Aaron whirled towards the sound, his hand going to his gun.

One of the other award winners materialized out of the shadowy shrubbery surrounding the edges of the balcony holding both hands up in a gesture of peace. Aaron relaxed his hand, and tried to remember the man’s name. He knew he was also FBI, but his name escaped him. Aaron said, “You shouldn’t surprise people like that.”

The guy smirked. “Yeah, I guess. Usually I want to surprise people, though.”

Suddenly the details from the ceremony came back to Aaron. “You’re the fugitive recovery guy.”

“I’m Ian Edgerton, yeah.” He held out a hand to Aaron. In a smooth gesture, as the handshake ended, Ian slid his thumb along the edge of Aaron’s palm as their grips parted.

Aaron raised both his eyebrows, and Ian smirked again. Twisting his lips to keep from smiling too much, since there was no sense in encouraging that kind of cheekiness, Aaron said, “You really are full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Ian’s gaze leisurely swept over Aaron. “How about you? Can you be persuaded into surprising me?”

A polite denial was on the tip of Aaron’s tongue, but he hesitated. He was single, and had been for a while, and even though he usually wasn’t one for casual hook-ups, he wasn’t against them per se. And as he mentioned, really, painfully single for the last six months.

Ian noticed his hesitation and his smile became more confident. He said, “Apparently, you can.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, and Ian chuckled. Aaron said, “But will it be worth my while?”

Ian’s smile turned private and flirty, and he took a step into Aaron’s personal bubble. “I will always be worth your while, Agent Hotchner.”

They were gazing right at each other, inches apart, and Aaron’s breath caught. Suddenly this was looking less like a casual hook-up, and more like something he could believe in. He was actually excited about the prospect. Aaron murmured, “So show me.”

Ian’s hand snaked out to curl around Aaron’s waist, and he took a step back, urging Aaron to follow him into the shadows. Once there, his teeth gleaming in a smile, he was tilting Aaron’s face for a searing kiss. Aaron tried to give as good as he got, and the kiss was by turns hot and playful. With one final nip to Ian’s bottom lip, the kiss ended, and Arron was definitely ready to see where this night led them. 

Aaron said, “Not to be a cliché, but my place or yours?” Jack was staying at Haley’s sister’s place for the night, thankfully.

“I have a hotel room here. It wasn’t worth traveling back to Quantico tonight.”

Aaron laughed lightly. “You really are a master at this.”

“Oh, no, I was expecting to sleep alone tonight. You turned tonight into a happy surprise.”

“You thought I would say no?”

Ian shrugged. “Well, yeah. I know I’m probably not your usual sort. Plus, hell, I wasn’t expecting someone as interesting as you to be here. I’ve been to one or two other award ceremonies, and they were dead bores. Nothing but self-bloated politicians for miles.”

Feeling reassured at Ian’s honesty, sensing the truth of it in Ian’s wry expression, Aaron said, “Well, looks like we’re each others happy surprise then.”

Ian winked at him, his face blooming into a full smile. “Then, let’s see how else we can surprise each other, huh?”

“Lead the way,” Aaron replied, and followed Ian through a side door to the elevators. Aaron was feeling hopeful and excited, and he suspected it showed on his face, but Ian just smiled at him as the elevator rose, instead of commenting on it. Aaron liked the quiet, confident air Ian had, and liked how it fit his natural style too. Not to voice another cliché, but Aaron could see this as the beginning of a beautiful friendship and more.


End file.
